1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger with a locking device for locking a wrench thereto.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent No. 313940 discloses a hanger 10 consisting of a board 11 and a buckle 16 connected with the board 11. The buckle 16 can be pivotally moved to the board 11 for holding a wrench between them. The board 11 defines a window 13. A hook 18 is formed on the buckle 16. The hook 18 can be inserted through the window 13 into engagement with a portion of the board 11. However, the hook 18 can be easily disengaged from the edge 14 so that a wrench can be easily taken from the hanger 10 and stolen.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a hanger with a locking device for locking a wrench thereto.
According to the present invention, a hanger includes a first board, a second board foldable to the first board for retaining a tool between them and a locking device for locking the second board to the first board. The locking device includes a first flexible strip extending from the first or second board and a second flexible strip extending from the first or second board. A plurality of ratchets is formed on the first flexible strip. A sleeve is formed on the second flexible strip. A ratchet is formed on an internal face of the sleeve. The first flexible strip can be inserted in the sleeve so that one of the ratchets formed on the first flexible strip is engaged with the ratchet formed on the second flexible strip. The locking device includes two slots defined in the second or first board for receiving the first and second flexible strips. The first or second board defines at least one slot, and the second or first board includes at least one hook for insertion through the at least one slot for engagement with first or second board. The first board defines a recess, and the second board defines a recess, the recesses together make a space for holding the tool when the second board is folded to the first board.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.